A Matchmaker
by QTXAdsy
Summary: Noodle has arrived on Plastic Beach, but isn't happy of what she's got. Until one night, an angel comes to tell her about something that will happen with her and 2D. 2DXNoodle oneshot and contains some strong language.


**I've always wanted to write how 2D and Noodle get feelings for one another, without all that 'I love you, let's fuck' rubbish, so I'd tried something that was quite interesting to write. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gorillaz or any related characters. **

* * *

**A Matchmaker **

_By QTXAdsy_

Since Noodle reunited with the rest of the band and arrived on Plastic Beach, life hadn't quite gone back to normal to say the least.

She had been greatly pissed of at the fact that not only Murdoc had replaced her with an android and leaving their drummer Russell out, but had made the album himself with the help of a kidnapped 2D.

And she wasn't happy about the room she was given by the Satanist.

"That's _your_ room, and that's final!" He shouted at her what seemed like the hundredth time.

Noodle looked starred at the room, it was a complete shit tip.

The only window in the room had a crack in it, boxes all types lay scattered around the room, the bed seemed liked it had been just brought in from a junkyard to say the least and to top it of, a broken television set sat on top of a table in the corner of the room.

Not terrific to say the least.

Of course, the only good room in all of Plastic Beach was Murdoc's room, unsurprisingly as he had spent all the money on his room than his fellow band members.

She turned her gaze to look at him with burning hatred in her eyes.

"Does it even look like I want this room?" She shouted at him.

"Well you better get use to it, luv!" And with that he pushed Noodle into the room and slammed the door in her face with a picture of baby Murdoc to fall of the wall and smash (Murdoc would probably be happy to get rid of that photo as he **hated** it.)

"Well this reunion hasn't all gone to plan," She sighed sadly and began to tidy up.

The only person who was happy to see her back was 2D, and boy did he show it. He had missed her the most as she was his best friend. For him at least, life on this hell on earth zone had just got a little bit better to live on...just.

Noodle paced round and round her room. Of course she missed 2D a lot too, but she couldn't figure out why it was him she missed the most. She looked outside and noticed it was getting dark.

"Great," She thought to herself, "I've wasted half a day tidying the room and thinking what is it about 2D that I've missed."

She climbed into her crappy bed, shifting round in different places trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep in.

As she was about to head of to sleep, a strange voice entered her head.

_"Theirs no need to hide it, you do care about him"_

"What?" She said in disbelieve looking around the room wondering who said that, "I-I don't"

_"It's ok lass, I know you want him the most"_

And as that sentence ended, a blue glow happened across the room. Noodle prepare to arm herself, but she lowered her guard down when she saw what it was when the blue glow ended.

There in front of her, was a boy, who looked about the same ages with Noodle. He had a Brown mullet hairstyle and a pair of blue clothes that matched with his eyes. He raised a gentle smile at her.

Noodle looked at this stranger in awe. She felt half amazed, half terrified about this person.

"No need to be scared, lassie," Smiled the guy, who spoke with a gentle Scottish accent.

Noodle meant to ask his name, but all that came out was "What are you here for?"

"Oh nothing much really," He said to her "Just came round to check a certain Japanese guitarist." He sat down on the bed with her. "But I do know you have strong feelings for a certain blue hair singer."

The Japanese girl looked at him shocked. "What? I-I don't! He's my best friend after all!"

The Scottish guy chuckled at her. "Ok, ok. Perhaps your feelings aren't at _that_ stage yet, but I felt that you missed him out of the most when you were away."

She lowered her head. "Well, yes."

"I know how it feels, I've been through it all before."

She looked up to him again. "You been through it all before?" She asked curiously.

"We all do," he replied "I felt the same when my best friend was a girl, damn wasn't she Bonnie. I didn't know what to do when I gained feelings for her, but I was killed in a crash, so I never got to say my feelings for her." He lowered his head for a moment before continue the talk to Noodle.

"But the lord saw me as a 'love fool' you can say, so I was giving chance of getting perfect couples together."

Noodle looked on in amazement at him. "Wait, are you cupid?"

The angel (As Noodle thought of him) laughed. "Does it look like I have a bloody pair of wings or a bow and arrow with hearts on it?"

Noodle blushed in embarrassment, and then remembered the conversation of why he was here in the first place.

"But why me and 2D?" She asked.

"So many reasons why," The angel replied.

"One of them is your the only one who can take care of him, lets face it, your the _only_ woman in his life that can fill that space. He really wants you too."

Noodle's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I've seen what's in that head of his while he sleeps, just you and him...nothing else."

Noodle couldn't believe what she was hearing. She curled up her legs and covered up her face. "He-He's just my...best friend" she said with tears coming down her face.

The angel gave a small smile and placed a hand on Noodle's check, it felt cold.

"I know it's hard to take it all in. On the outside, you think of him as your friend, but deep down in you, you want him more than anything else."

She slowly raised her head to look up at him.

"Love is an unstoppable power, it happens to everyone, including you and him."

All of this was hard for Noodle to sink in. "But what would everyone say? The fans? Russell? What would _Murdoc_ think? Not to mention our age gap?"

"Age gaps happen a lot to couples you know," he replied.

"I'll make sure it all works out," getting off the bed while saying this.

"After all, that's my job of course, all you have to do is fall in love with him, and everything will be ok after that."

Noodle began to feel butterflies in her stomach. This angel of love had made her fall in love with 2D with the help of just a few words. All this time, 2D, despite his odd appearance and childish personality, was the man for her.

That blue glow began to develop around the angel again as he stood in the center of the room.

"But now its time for me to go now," he said "you won't remember me after this, but you will get together with your heart's desire."

"But wait!" Noodle called out "What would Murdoc think about us together?"

The angel smiled. "Don't worry, that old twat is next to fall in love, yep even him!"

And with that he faded away.

Noodle stared at the spot were he stood, before forgetting what she was looking at. For some reason as well, the rough bed didn't feel that rough anymore. However, what that angel had said was right. She and 2D were going to get together, and nothing was going to stop them, not even that Satanist bassist.

That angel was, A Matchmaker.

* * *

**Mmm, who will Murdoc end up with? That answer may be answered in a sequel if you review :) **


End file.
